The instant invention relates to apparatus for assisting physically handicapped persons, and more particularly to a robotic photographic apparatus which is operative by a severely handicapped person for taking photographs.
It has been found that persons suffering from serious physical disabilities frequently also suffer from severe depression. In this connection, it has been found that depression among severely handicapped persons is often caused by a severe lack of self-esteem resulting from an inability to perform many normal activities and functions without assistance. For example, it has been found that patients suffering from irreversible spinal cord injuries, or patients suffering from advanced multiple sclerosis or muscular dystrophy often suffer from severe depression resulting from their inability to perform many daily activities without assistance. Further, it has been found that this is particularly true with respect to quadriplegic patients who are generally confined to wheelchairs and are incapable of performing virtually any normal activities without assistance.
In recent years motorized wheelchairs have been developed which have enabled severely handicapped patients to move about without assistance through the use of various patient operated control systems. Control systems of this type generally interfaced with patients through various patient operated switching devices, such as "sip-and-puff"switches, chin switches, or joy sticks. However, while many handicapped persons have gained at least some mobility through the use of these relatively sophisticated wheelchairs, they have nevertheless generally been unable to perform most other types of activities.
The instant invention represents a significant advancement in the art relating to apparatus for severely handicapped persons by providing a device for enabling a handicapped person, such as a quadriplegic, to take photographs without assistance. More specifically, the instant invention provides a robotic photographic apparatus which is operable by a patient suffering from a severe physical disability for taking photographs at will without assistance other than during initial set-up of the apparatus. Still more specifically, the instant invention provides a robotic photographic apparatus which is operable by a handicapped patient having a severe upper body disability for robotically operating a camera while the patient is seated in a chair, such as a wheelchair. The apparatus of the instant invention comprises manipulating means for robotically holding and manipulating a camera, mounting means for mounting the manipulating means on the chair, and control means operable by the patient for controlling the operation of the manipulating means while seated in the chair. The manipulating means is operable through the control means for moving the camera between an operative position wherein the camera is positioned in front cf the face of the patient and an inoperative position wherein the camera is removed from in front of the face of the patient. The manipulating means preferably includes first and second arm portions, and the second arm portion is preferably pivotable relative to the first arm portion for raising and lowering the camera between the inoperative and operative positions thereof. The mounting means is preferably operable for mounting the first arm portion so that it is adjustably positionable relative to the chair, but so that the first arm portion is normally substantially stationary during operation of the manipulating means with the control means. The manipulating means preferably further includes means for rotating the camera about the axis of the viewfinder thereof, and means for tilting the camera in order to tilt the axis of the viewfinder thereof upwardly or downwardly. The apparatus is preferably operable with a camera having an adjustable zoom lens and the manipulating means preferably further includes means for adjusting the zoom lens of the camera. The apparatus is preferably adapted for use in connection with a camera having an automatically adjustable focus, and the manipulating means preferably includes means for actuating the automatic focus of the camera. Still further, the apparatus is preferably operable with a camera having a flash accessory, and the manipulating means preferably includes means for manipulating the camera to enable the flash so that it is actuated with the shutter of the camera. The means for rotating the camera about the axis of the viewfinder preferably includes an arcuate track member on the second arm portion of the manipulating means and a carriage member on the track member. Further, the camera is preferably mounted on the carriage member and the carriage member is preferably movable along the track member for rotating the camera about the axis of the viewfinder thereof.
The photographic apparatus of the instant invention is preferably adapted for adjustably positioning a camera in an operative position which is related to a predetermined orientation and position of the patient's head. Specifically, the apparatus is adapted for positioning the viewfinder of the camera in front of an eye of the patient when the patient's head is in the predetermined orientation and position thereof so that the camera can be rotated and/or tilted relative to the eye for locating and positioning the photographic subject in the viewfinder. The apparatus is preferably utilized in combination with a wheelchair which is controllable by the patient for laterally adjusting the position of a photographic subject relative to the viewfinder. Further, the tilt means is preferably adapted so that it is operative for tilting the camera about a pivot point which is located at approximately the geometric center of one of the patient's eyeballs, but which in any case is spaced from the lens of the viewfinder of the camera by between 7/8" and 3". Still further, the manipulating means is preferably operative for positioning the camera at an angle of approximately 20.degree. to a forwardly facing direction of the patient in order to provide clearance for the nose of the patient when the camera is moved to an operative position.
It has been found that the apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized by a severely handicapped patient, such as a quadriplegic patient, for enabling the patient to take photographs. Specifically, it has been found that the apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized by a patient for manipulating and orienting a camera so that the patient can even exhibit a certain degree of artistic ability in taking photographs without the aid of other persons. Specifically, it has been found that the manipulating means of the apparatus can be effectively operated for positioning a camera in a normal photographing position relative to the patient. It has been further found that the manipulating means can be effectively operated for rotating the camera to adjust the position thereof relative to a photographic subject. Still further, it has been found that because the apparatus is adapted for tilting a camera about a point which is preferably located at approximately the geometric center of the eyeball of the patient, the camera can be effectively tilted to further adjust the position thereof relative to a photographic subject without causing the patient to lose his or her vision through the viewfinder.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective apparatus for enabling a severely handicapped patient to take photographs.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus for enabling a severely handicapped patient to effectively manipulate a camera to take photographs of various photographic subjects.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective apparatus which is securable to a wheelchair and operative for positioning a camera so that an occupant of the wheelchair can take photographs.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.